Vuelve
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Solo quería verla una vez más y decirle cuanto la amaba, ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama Sensei y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **¡Advertencias!**

 **|Muerte de personaje, vocabulario vulgar, suicidio, y un poco fuera de personaje|**

 **Leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Ah sí, de ustedes depende si hago un final alternativo, ¡Abrazos y besos :'3!**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

| **Capitulo Único|**

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose resonó en toda la sala de aquel pequeño apartamento.

A la vez que las lágrimas, llenas de amargura, abandonaban los ojos ónix del oyente del aparato que yacía encendido sobre un pequeño armario.

 _Noticias de última hora, la hija del valeroso Mr. Satán ha sufrido un grave accidente, su vida pende de un hilo; repito, Videl Satán está en peligro de muerte._

Seguidamente un brutal portazo se escuchó en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **|1 semana atrás.|**

— ¡Es increíble que no me apoyes en esto! — gritó una voz fémina demostrando toda su furia contra su oyente.

— Entiendes lo que quieres, ¿Verdad? — el hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color la observó con reproche. — No te dije que no te apoyo...

— ¡Es como si me lo hubieras dicho! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo quiero ayudar a la policía? — espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro que entiendo tu deseo de ayudar Videl, pero lo que no acepto es que te arriesgues estúpidamente. — él en serio quiso contenerse de decir eso, pero simplemente no pudo.

— ¿Estúpidamente? — expresó estupefacta. — ¡Eres un idiota Gohan!

— ¿Y si en vez de insultarme por qué no puedes tratar de entenderme? — no grito, pero su voz sonó tan tosca que la muchacha retrocedió dos pasos asustada.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control.

— ¿Entenderte? ¡No me vengas con esas excusas! ¿¡Qué debo entender!?

Gohan se levantó brusco del comedor tirando la silla al suelo, pero poco le importo cuando empezó a blasfemar por lo bajo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡No quiero que mueras! ¿¡Es tan difícil entender eso!? — espetó furioso, cerro sus puños con rabia. No quería cometer una estupidez.

— ¡Yo no soy débil! ¡Jamás me derrotarán unos criminales sin gracia!

Las lágrimas asomaron sus ojos Azules.

Su orgullo fue brutalmente herido.

— ¡Maldigo tu terquedad! — grito saliendo del apartamento de un portazo.

Videl solo cayó de rodillas llorando.

Su pecho dolía horrible.

* * *

| **Día del accidente|**

— Ya me voy. — informó la muchacha con voz desanimada, miro de reojo a Gohan y el no dijo nada.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Lo amaba demasiado para su propio bien.

— No vayas... — suplicó, ella le miro en silencio identificando el dolor en su voz, además del cansancio. — Hoy no...

Ella apretó sus puños.

— Nos vemos luego.

Y un nuevo azote se escuchó.

— Maldita sea... — blasfemo el joven con la voz entrecortada.

Y la soledad del lugar fue testigo de sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

— _¡Señorita Videl! ¡La banda agarro un camino que no teníamos previsto! ¿Cree poder alcanzarlos?_

Simplemente confirmó.

— _¡Muchas gracias señorita Videl!_

La policía, de nuevo; la dejo sola.

Ella frunció el ceño decidida y aumento la velocidad de su helicóptero amarillo, pudo divisar a los vehículos en que huían los miembros de _Evangelion,_ y sonrió pensando que los tenía.

Ese fue su gran error.

Confiarse.

— Le voy a demostrar a Gohan que no soy débil...

Sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo esplendor cuando de la nada frente a ella apareció un helicóptero color negro, las luces de éste más potentes que las suyas la cegaron por un minuto descuidando el manubrio.

Y entonces...

Sintió un horrible dolor agudo atravesar su cuerpo.

— Gohan...

Luego, oscuridad total.

* * *

Caminaba por la pequeña sala sin ánimo, su rostro estaba con facciones de preocupación, ¿Por qué su pareja no llegaba? Negó fieramente quitando los pensamientos negativos de su mente y rápido encendió la radio.

Lo que escucho lo dejó congelado.

 _Noticias de última hora, la hija del valeroso Mr. Satán ha sufrido un grave accidente, su vida pende de un hilo; repito, Videl Satán está en peligro de muerte._

— No... — murmuró petrificado.

Luego un portazo se escuchó.

* * *

| **Lugar de los hechos|**

Sus piernas dolían pero eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar a su novia, debía ayudarla, debía salvarla.

Cuando por fin llegó a la calle central de Ciudad Satán, el alma casi se le sale del cuerpo al notar el helicóptero de Videl de cabeza envuelto en llamas, un líquido color carmesí brotaba debajo de el, los vidrios estaban destrozados y algunas partes se habían desprendido.

El vehículo había quedado totalmente destruido.

— Por favor, no pasen el área acordonada, manténgase lejos. — escuchó lo voz de un policía.

Odio.

El más repulsivo odio por ellos brotó de su alma.

Empujando de manera brusca a la gente, sin importarle si eran niños o mujeres llegó al principio notando con más claridad el paisaje que se describía como un infierno.

Se acercó a un oficial y sin pizca de delicadeza lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme.

Los curiosos quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? — demandó colérico.

— Tranquilízate muchacho, no hagas un escándalo. — expresó éste sin emoción alguna.

— ¡Tranquilizarme una mierda! ¿¡Donde esta Videl!? — gritó, más el oficial se negó a cooperar.

Mala decisión.

Pues el puño de un furioso azabache se estrelló contra su rostro fracturándole la nariz y luego cruzo el área.

Ahí reconoció al maldito de todo este embrollo.

— ¡Hanae! — se acercó rápido al jefe de la estación que siempre llamaba a su novia para resolver casos que no eran de su incumbencia.

— Joven Gohan, le pido de la manera más amable que se tran- — la mano del moreno rodeo su cuello sin delicadeza, miro los ojos del muchacho notando solo el puro odio en ellos.

— Si ella muere, no dudaré en matarte. — amenazó con voz grave.

— Sue-elteme...

Reacio lo liberó y se acercó al helicóptero viendo como los inútiles del cuerpo de paramédicos no sabían cómo sacar a su novia.

Eso solo lo enfureció más.

¡Bandada de idiotas! ¡Desde el principio debieron sacarla!

— ¡Quítate inútil! — le gritó a un hombre quieto, sin la mínima pizca de saber qué hacer.

Se acercó y sin saber de dónde saco fuerza terminó por separar la puerta del helicóptero y ahí la vio.

Ensangrentada de pies a cabeza.

Más muerta que viva.

Negó y se apresuró a sacarla recostándola en el suelo.

Dio gracias mentalmente a su madre por obligarle a estudiar medicina.

Más no sirvió de nada.

Su pulso no se encontraba por ningún lugar y eso partió su corazón en miles de fragmentos.

Videl estaba muerta.

Y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

La recogió con delicadeza y ordenó serio pero imponente que lo llevarán al hospital, nadie entendió porque, después de todo ya estaba muerta pero no dudaron en obedecerlo.

* * *

| **Hospital|**

— Joven Gohan. — alzó su vista notando la presencia del galeno, quien tenía un rostro de pesar. — La señorita Videl está lista para ir a la morgue.

— ¿Le avisaron a su padre? — pregunto levantándose de la silla y siguiendo al doctor quien asintió.

— Dice que él se hará responsable de los culpables, mi más sentido pésame.

Gohan no hizo caso y solo se dispuso a entrar para despedirse de ella.

— Por cierto, irónicamente su reloj se salvó del accidente, tiene una grabación pendiente. — después de decir eso se marchó y Gohan entró.

Ahí estaba, su cuerpo era cubierto por una sabana de pies a cabeza, se acercó y con delicadeza descubrió su rostro, claro se encontraba magullado por el estrellón y además de eso quemado por las llamas.

Pero aun así, para él, seguía viéndose hermosa.

Sonrió de manera nostálgica y arrepentida.

— Mi pesadilla se hizo realidad Vi, no puedo creer que hayas muerto por ayudar a los demás... Que injusta es la vida... — murmuró liberando gruesas lágrimas.

Acaricio su rostro, y sin pizca de pudor o asco posó sus labios en los resecos, sin brillo y fríos de ella.

El ósculo más amargo que sintió.

— Por favor, abre tus ojos... — rogó uniendo su frente con la de ella. — Vuelve Videl...

Pero sabía que era en vano.

Videl ya no lo escuchaba y no lo escucharía jamás.

Ella ya le pertenecía al otro mundo.

Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

| **Funeral|**

— Gohan, muchacho. — despegó sus iris de la lápida para girar a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, encontrando a Mr. Satán con sus ojos iguales de rojos que los propios de tanto llorar. — Disculpame.

— No entiendo porque pide perdón señor, no es su culpa. — sobó sus ojos con su dedo pulgar e índice tratando de quitarse el cansancio.

— Si lo es, debí prohibirle ayudar a la policía desde el principio, pero me quedé callado... — el moreno solo se agacho dejando unas bellas flores en la lápida de la que en un futuro iba a ser su mujer.

Sonrió de manera amarga, fueron los dos años más maravillosos de su vida.

— Creo que los únicos culpables aquí son aquellos que no pudieron realizar su trabajo y llamaron a una adolescente que nada tenía que ver... — admitió, el padre más tranquilo que el novio supo que a él le dolía más que nada.

Claro que también le dolía, era su hija después de todo, y se desahogaría en la soledad de su habitación, pero reconocía que Gohan la había amado en demasía.

Debía estar roto por dentro.

Y comprendía su dolor, porque él en algún momento perdió a su esposa.

— Debo irme Mr. Satán, la visitaré mañana.

Y sin más desapareció.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con desánimo, su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro, cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo liberando agua salina de nuevo.

Que lo llamasen llorón o nena, no le importaba, nadie entendía su dolor.

Videl había sido lo más importante para él.

— Debí detenerte... Pero fui débil y ahora ya no estás. — hablo cohibido, sentía que el aire lo abandonaba.

Miro el reloj de su pareja viendo un bombillo color verde parpadear una y otra vez.

Apretó el botón y se levantó empezando a escuchar el mensaje.

Mientras a la vez buscaba algo en especial.

— _Si escuchas esto, debo estar muerta... Aunque creo que nunca lo escucharas porque soy muy fuerte ¿Sabes? Y demasiado orgullosa también, irónicamente me has ganado en una discusión Gohan..._

Abrió un cajón en específico y sacó un objeto de tamaño mediano.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo total.

— _Nunca creí enamorarme de ti nerd, pero ya ves, el destino así lo quiso... Oye, oye, tal vez suene raro viniendo de mi pero quiero casarme y llegar a tener hijos contigo... No sabes cuánto te amo Gohan..._

Agarró un portarretratos que estaba sobre el armario y observó la foto.

En una mano estaba la opción de poder salir adelante y en otra la que marcaría su final.

El mensaje seguía sonando...

— _Y pasaron dos años, te dije mi sueño pero me respondiste como no espere, sabes que me gusta ayudar pero sentí que no me apoyaste cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera... Creo que fui una idiota, perdoname Gohan..._

Un jadeo de dolor escapó de su boca.

Y con furia estrelló la foto volviéndola pedazos.

— _Por favor, si ya no estoy a tu lado, no te culpes... Yo fui la terca y no te escuche..._

El seguro fue retirado.

— _Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy amar, y te esperaré el tiempo necesario para volverte a ver..._

Un último suspiro de vida abandonó su boca.

Si, era lo más cobarde que haría, pero sin Videl nada tenía sentido.

— _**Te amo Gohan.**_

Y un **disparo** resonó por todo el lugar.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¿Qué tal eh? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Fui muy lejos? Créanme me dolió escribir este relato, tengo ganas hasta de llorar, pero no todo tiene un final color de rosa ¿O sí?**

 **Tengo demasiado amor y arcoíris en mi perfil, quise probar algo diferente y estoy que me pegó un tiro por lo maldita desgraciada que fui aquí, en fin... Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Quieren que lo deje así o quieren un final alternativo?**

 **Espero sus opiniones, ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
